


"Watcha reading, Niall??"

by writelikethissss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writelikethissss/pseuds/writelikethissss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watcha reading, Niall?" </p>
<p>Harry moves away from the bed and starts reading the words on the screen, Niall wants to get up and stop him but that would mean fighting Harry with an erection and he's not sure at this point which is more embarrassing and anyway, Harry's probably already seen enough of the story to know that Niall is basically reading about them having sex. </p>
<p>.....The one where Harry catches Niall reading Narry smut....</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Watcha reading, Niall??"

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically porn with feelings. 
> 
> Please don't share this with anyone depicted in this story. All this is the work of my own (smutty) imagination. Please do not copy or recreate this work; I don't want to see it anywhere but here.

Niall takes a sneaky look around to see if anyone is paying attention to what he's doing; they're not. Before shows everyone has their own little routine; Liam and Louis squash themselves onto the smallest chair in the room and play games on one of their ipads, giggling between themselves and remain generally unaware of anyone else in the room until someone snaps them out of their bubble. If Perrie isn't travelling with them, Zayn sleeps before a show which is what he is doing now; lying on the floor using Liam's hoody as a cushion, an arm slung over his face. Niall doesn't understand how he manages to sleep with the constant noise and the numerous people rushing in and out of the room telling them this and that.

 

Niall glances over at Harry who is at the opposite end of the couch to Niall, their legs tangled around each other's at the ankle for no other reason than they both want to spread out. One of them could move to the other couch of course but that certainly won't be Niall because he likes the feeling of Harry against him, even if it is only his ankle against the bare skin of Niall's. Harry has his head deep into his phone, he isn't tapping away like he is texting or emailing so Niall reckons he is reading tweets or just generally getting stuck into the black hole that is the world wide web.

 

Niall looks down at the screen of his own phone and knows full well that he shouldn't be looking at what he is looking at, its a tiny bit inappropriate however Niall's in too deep now and he can't seem to tear his eyes away from the words he is reading, his scrolling getting more frantic as the story goes on. It all started when Niall had a conversation with a couple of fans when he and Harry were a gig together not long ago. One of the girls wanted a picture of just him and Harry which Niall found a bit odd, why didn't she want to be in it? But when she took it she was gushing about how this is going straight onto tumblr and telling them that she loves 'Narry'. Curiosity got the better of Niall and less than 4 hours later he opened an account on tumblr and searched the 'Narry' tag. He remembers scrolling down the feed and feeling a little bit queasy, because fans were blogging pictures and videos and talking about how he and Harry looked like a couple, commenting on how Niall would look at Harry and how obvious it was that Niall was in love. The further he went down the more sick he felt because he thought he was being completely discreet, he thought that nobody else knew or could see how he felt about his best friend but this whole time people had been splattering pictures and gifs of little moments of weakness on Niall's part where his eyes or smile or blush showed exactly how he felt about Harry.

 

As scary as this was, Niall did also pay attention to what the fans were saying about how Harry looked at him, and while he didn't want to let himself believe that Harry felt the same way, it gave him hope. So he kept checking the Narry tag on tumblr, even if he did know that in the end, it was probably going to make his heartbreak even worse when Harry did eventually find someone. Niall had been scrolling through the tag the one day and someone had posted a fan fiction loosely based on the video to Kiss You. They had even attached a picture of Niall from the video shoot which had been edited to make it look like he had scratch marks on his back. The 'mature' warning on the story meant that Niall knew full well what he was about to read but it didn't stop him from clicking 'proceed' and reading it anyway. His eyes widened as he read, the writer using words and phrases he had never even heard of. How their innocent fans could write like this surprised Niall but what surprised him even more was how turned on he was by it. So it had become a bit of an obsession whenever he found himself alone a little bit horny; which was most of the time if he's honest because having Harry in such close proximity day in day out was getting a bit much, especially as Harry seemed to have lost all sense of personal space as far as Niall is concerned and would think nothing of climbing into Niall's bunk with him on the tour bus.

 

Niall knows that right now isn't the most appropriate time to be reading this but he started it earlier and kind of wants to know how it ends. Well, in the story Niall and Harry have sex, Niall knows that much, but Niall also liked to read the whole thing to see if the writer had written feelings into it or if it was just pure smut. Niall liked the ones with feelings best, because he liked reading that he and Harry had a happy ending. The only thing is, he is still on the smutty part of the story he is currently reading and it doesn't show any signs of being over in the next few thousand words or so. Still, he keeps reading, even though he knows that he _absolutely_ shouldn't. The story he is reading is based on Niall and Harry's pool adventures in Miami and what happened after they got back into their hotel room.

 

They share a hotel room in the story, which they don't in real life but somehow Harry always ends up in Niall's room anyway. The thing is, the start of the story was frighteningly close to the truth; they had indeed gone back to the hotel rooms at the same time, Harry walking straight into Niall's room instead of going into his own, his hair still dripping wet from the pool, pulling Niall into a headlock when the door shut and them both falling onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs and wet towels they had been holding. Niall was already exhausted from having to concentrate all afternoon on not getting hard from Harry's head being so close to his dick that he momentarily lost concentration when they were play wrestling on the bed and he quickly had to try and move Harry away from his groin area so Harry wouldn't feel the forming tent in Niall's swim shorts. If it _had_ of been a fan fiction, Harry would have fucked him into the mattress right there and then. However, what had actually happened was that Harry had blown a raspberry on Niall's neck and climbed off him, claiming the first shower, leaving Niall on the bed and if Harry had noticed that Niall was hard, well, he didn't react to it.

 

Niall likes the fan fiction version of this day more, because he had just got to the part where Harry had slammed him into the door of the hotel room, biting Niall's neck hard in the exact spot that actually did send Niall a bit crazy. Niall feels a shuffle against his foot and sees that Harry has spread his legs out more, tangling a leg into Niall's, his foot close to Niall's crotch and it makes Niall feel uneasy about reading the smut so he locks his phone and places it in his pocket. Then remembers the boys know his passcode so he changes it, just in case. Niall is a bit turned on now which is seriously not helped by Harry flinging himself on top of Niall a few minutes later. "Wanna cuddle Niall?" Harry says already tucking himself into Niall's side. "Yeah." Niall replies, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders.

 

After the show, the boys are taken back to the hotel in two buses. Niall, Harry and Louis are on one bus and Niall and Harry are watching as Louis texts message after message to someone and giggles whenever he reads a new text.

 

"Who's that?" Niall asks him with a mouth full of crisps.

 

"Nobody." Louis replies not taking his eyes off his phone.

 

"So that means it's _somebody_!" Harry chips in, Louis glares at them both and goes back to his phone.

 

Niall can't stop thinking about the story he was reading earlier, he has been letting his mind wander off since he started to read it and all he wants to do is get back to his hotel room, get naked and finish the story. When they do finally get back to the hotel, Zayn is trying to make them all go for a drink which Harry agrees to right away and look surprised when Niall says he's getting an early night.

 

"Aw, don't you wanna spend time with me, Niall?" he whines as he strokes Niall's neck. _If only you knew_ thinks Niall as he tries to stop the shivers running through his entire body from Harry's touch. Zayn asks Louis if he wants to go for a drink and before he answers he looks at Liam, who shrugs then nods. Then Louis says yes and Liam smirks. The other boys don't notice.

 

Niall gets back to his room and kicks his jeans off, tugging on a pair of jogging bottoms with one hand and punching his pass code into his phone, lying down and finding where he got to in the story earlier.

 

_Harry is grinding against Niall now, Niall is being held against the door by the sheer force of Harry against him. Harry has moved his hands from Niall's bum to thumb at the waistband of his swim shorts, then palms Niall through the wet material making Niall moan into Harry's mouth. Niall tightens his legs around Harry's waist as Harry's hands go back to Niall's bum to hold him up and he walks them to the bed, letting Niall fall and tumbling on top of him, kissing him hard as soon as Niall's head hits the pillow. Harry doesn't waste any more time on Niall's mouth though and goes straight to his shorts, tugging the damp material down Niall's legs roughly. Niall gasps as Harry takes his in his mouth straight away, feeling Harry's mouth round him causing his head to smack back into the headboard._

 

Niall is hard now, he's already reached into his track pants and is slowly stroking his dick. He is torn between carrying on reading or closing his eyes and carrying on with his hand, pretending it's Harry doing it. Deciding he wants more of a mental imagine of him and Harry, he keeps reading. But he also keeps stroking.

 

_Harry is bobbing his head quickly using his hand to stroke what he can't take in his mouth. Niall runs his hands through Harry's hair and whines when Harry moves his mouth away. Harry sucks on his own middle finger and trails it down to Niall's entrance, causing Niall to buck his hips up...._

 

Niall discards his phone somewhere on the bed and releases his dick completely from his track pants and starts to pump roughly, his eyes closed and thinking of Harry doing this to him. He is startled by the sound of a key card being swiped into his door and he struggles to get his track pants back up over his bum, holding a pillow over his erection which is probably making it look completely obvious. And of course it would have to be Harry that walks in.

 

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, Harry? How did you even get a key??" Niall's voice is slightly frantic.

 

Harry smirks and looks Niall up and down, eyes flitting from the red flush on his cheeks, the way he is panting and his chest is rising and falling, the pillow covering his crotch and how he is _so annoyed_ that Harry is in his room right now.

 

"Paul gave it to me." Harry waves the key card in his hand and moves to the bed, determined to make this as difficult for Niall as possible and also enjoying the way that Niall's cheeks, neck and chest are a blotchy red. Harry licks his lips and continues.

 

"Don't be mad, you don't normally mind when I sleep in your room. The bar wasn't half as fun without my Niall, so I came to find you." Harry notices Niall's phone abandoned on the bottom of the bed, the light of the screen still shining bright. He smiles and makes a grab for it too late for Niall to react.

 

"Watcha reading, Niall?" Harry moves away from the bed and starts reading the words on the screen, Niall wants to get up and stop him but that would mean fighting Harry with an erection and he's not sure at this point which is more embarrasing and anyway, Harry's probably already seen enough of the story to know that Niall is basically reading about them having sex. Niall brings both of his hands to his face, covering his eyes, not wanting to see Harry's expression. He can feel his whole boody getting hot from sheer embarrasment and he is wondering how he and Harry are ever going to forget about this. He tries to think of ways to talk himself out of it so it doesn't look as bad but every thing he comes up with is ridiculous so he clears his throat, removes his hands from his eyes and decides he's just going to apologise and ask that Harry forgets it ever happened. But when he does open his eyes, Harry is still reading, scrolling down the screen and Niall looks at his face.

 

Is he smiling? Does he find this funny? That's worse, Niall thinks, because at least if he was mad, he would shout and then it would be forgotten about a couple of days later. If Harry finds this funny there is good chance that he will never let Niall forget about it. Ever.

 

"Harry, look..." Niall starts but Harry cuts him off.

 

"Niall....are you reading a story about me and you having sex?" he smiles as he asks and moves a little bit towards the bed, but not quite all the way there. Niall still feels like Harry is towering over him though. And he wants the ground to swallow him whole and spit him back up in the furtherst geographical location possible away from this moment.

 

"I'm so sorry, Harry, please can we just..." Harry cuts him off again and Niall groans, Harry is just making this more painful than it needs to be. He should just let him apologise and leave the room.

 

"We're doing some pretty freaky things in this story, Niall." Niall brings his hands back up to his face again and groans into them.

 

"Harry..." Harry cuts him off _again_  


 

"Really, really freaky stuff. So tell me..." Harry moves closer now and Niall doesn't think he has ever been this embarrased about anything ever and he's done some pretty stupid stuff. "..do you like reading about me and you?" Harry asks him.

 

Niall's a little annoyed now because ok, jerking off to a story about you and your best mate isn't strictly the most normal thing but Harry's being a bit of an ass about it.

 

"Harry, just shout at me, get it ov..." Harry cuts him off again Niall's hands fly away from his face because _really_ he just needs to back off.

 

Only, Harry isn't backing off, Harry is standing right above Niall and he no longer has the phone in his hands. Harry sits down on the bed and curls his arm around Niall's stomach just above where he has the pillow hiding what is now his half hard dick.

 

"Do you like me, Niall?" Niall rolls his eyes.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me Styles? It's not enough you've just come and interrupted me wanking to a story which is basically porn about me and you but now you want me to admit I like you as well? Well, this couldn't get any more fucking embarrasing so yeah, I do, I l.."

 

He's cut off again by Harry, but he doesn't mind this time. Because he's cut off by Harry's lips on his. It's not forecful or hungry, its gentle and Harry's brings his hand up to Niall's neck. Harry wants to press Niall into the mattress but he also doesn't want Niall to think this is just about sex, because it isn't. It isn't, it really isn't. Because lately all the hanging out and the cuddling and the touching was Harry trying to test the water, it was Harry trying to see if Niall felt the same as he did.

 

For a long time now Harry has had a thing for Niall. Actually, a 'thing' is probably the understatement of the century. When he confessed all to Louis about a week ago the term he actually used was 'painfully and completely fallen for him'. Louis had rolled his eyes and told him to stop being so 'Twilight' about it and do something about it, like it was the easiest thing in the world. "It _is_ the easiest thing in the world." Louis had replied to him. "Just do it, you will be wondering what you were worried about and it will all be worth it when you get what you want, trust me, I know."

 

Harry hadn't picked up on the hint, being competely frantic about Niall flirting with a girl in a bar and Harry had continued to stress and whine at Louis for the best part of another hour, while Louis did all he could to get him out of his room. Louis had been right though, because the feeling of kissing Niall is better than he could ever imagined and Niall was _kissing him back._  


 

Harry pushes Niall back and Niall shuffles down the bed, allowing Harry to climb on top of him. Harry hovers over Niall and hesitates for a moment until he kisses him hard, his lips forceful and hungry and Niall kisses him back just as hard because even though he's not sure what this means, Niall doesn't want to think about that right now. He has wanted Harry's body on his own for so long that he thinks he can deal with his complicated feelings in the morning. Right now, he wants to let  Harry do whatever he wants to him...and hopefully Niall will get to do whatever he wants to do to Harry.

 

Harry doesn't stop and presses his tongue onto Niall's lips to get inside Niall's mouth, licking his teeth and the roof his mouth and pushing his tongue against Niall's, fast and frantic. Niall allows Harry to explore his mouth but then starts to push back plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry lets him, angling his head so Niall can push deeper and as Niall places his hands roughly in Harry's hair and tugs, Harry moans into Niall's mouth and oh, that sound is sexier than Niall ever imagined it would be. If this is just for now, just for tonight, Niall wants to hear that sound again and again from Harry and he wants to commit it to memory.

Harry moves a hand down to Niall's hip, his large hand circling around it and his thumb pressing into the hip bone. Niall squirms and Harry makes a mental note of this weak spot, hoping to add to that list as this carries on. Niall responds by moving his hands down Harry's back and pushing them under his t-shirt, his large palms warm on Harry's bare skin, Harry can feel tingles where Niall is touching him, the feel of Niall's fingers digging slightly into his back pulling Harry in to fit into the space between Niall's legs.

 

Harry moves from Niall's lips to kiss down Niall's jaw, Niall moving his head and Harry carrying on to his neck, sucking and nipping and grazing his teeth carefully over Niall's freckled, pale skin until he hears a satisfied moan from Niall's mouth as he moves to the spot just where Niall's neck meets his shoulder. He stops being gentle and sucks hard on the skin now, using his teeth and tongue and using Niall's moans as encouragement to carry on. Another weak spot added to the list, Harry thinks, as Niall's fingers curl in Harry's hair and scratch at his scalp and another unchecked moan leaves Niall's pretty, pretty mouth. 

 

Harry moves away to examine the mark he has left on Niall and instead of thinking about how much trouble he will be in tomorrow he is thinking how sexy it is to see Niall's skin marked by him. Niall rolls his body underneath Harry as a signal for Harry to continue doing whatever he is doing and not to stop and Harry doesn't need any more encouragement because he can feel Niall hard beneath his track pants. Harry grinds his hips down on Niall causing heated friction that makes the whole of Harry's body tingle with lust for the boy beneath him. Harry pushes his hands under Niall's t-shirt and looks him dead in the eye before starting to push it up Niall's body. Harry runs his palms up Niall's torso as he does it and the pressure of Harry's touch causes a whimper to leave Niall's mouth. Niall arches his back to allow Harry to pull his t-shirt all the way up his body painfully slowly and when Harry pulls it over Niall's head Harry's lips go to work on the bare skin.

 

Harry presses little light kisses down Niall's neck but the kisses get harder as he moves down Niall's chest. Harry takes a moment to look at Niall. He's seen him shirtless before of course, but not like this. Not with his body under Harry's, glistening with sweat, his chest moving up and down quickly with his panting breath and Niall's strong arms wrapped tightly around Harry, his hands roaming the skin of Harry's back. Harry looks at Niall's eyes, big and bright and hungry and Harry moves back up Niall's body to plant a smacking kiss to Niall's lips.

 

Harry moves back down Niall's body now, grazing his teeth over Niall's stomach as he tucks his finger into the waist band of Niall's boxers. He follows his finger with his tongue and licks along the top of Niall's boxers and Niall's hand flies into Harry's hair, a moan leaving his lips as Harry licks Niall's erection through the thin material. Harry hooks his fingers round the band of Niall's boxers and pulls them down his legs, Niall lifting his bum off the bed to make it easier for Harry. Harry tugs them all the way off then looks at Niall looking down on him, his eyes pleading Harry to do something, _anything,_ to touch him _any way_ with his hand or his mouth, Niall doesn't care, he just needs Harry to touch him. Harry fists his hand around Niall's dick and Niall throws his head back at the contact. Harry strokes a couple of times then hovers his mouth over Niall's tip.

 

Harry wants Niall to look at him while he does this, he always imagined it this way, so he doesn't do anything until Niall looks down again to see why Harry has stopped. With his eyes locked on Niall's, Harry licks the tip of Niall's dick, swishing his tongue around and then slowly, painfully painfully slowly, taking Niall in his mouth, not breaking the eye contact. Niall watches at Harry takes more and more of his dick in his mouth, his tongue firm against the base. Harry's lips are bright red and stretched around his girth and his bright green, hungry eyes are locked on Niall's and Niall thinks he is going to explode with lust and pleasure at the sight of him.

 

He always imagined this, always imagined how Harry would look with his dick in his mouth. This is another image that Niall wants to commit to memory, along with the sound that has just come from Harry as he hums with Niall's dick almost fully down his throat. Harry still has his eyes locked on Niall's as he bobs his head making Niall feel pleasure he has never ever felt before. He'd had blowjobs, sure, but nothing like this. The feeling of Harry's hot, wet mouth surrounding him was almost more than he could bare and he involuntarily bucked his hips up, thrusting into Harry's mouth. Harry choked, tightening his throat around Niall before he pulls off.

 

"Sorry..." Niall is barely able to form the word with his mouth so he strokes Harry's hair in the hope that he will understand he didn't mean to do that.

 

Harry smirks, pleased with himself that Niall has no control over his body and it's all because of him. He goes down again, quicker this time, taking Niall is as far as he can and bobs his head, relishing the dirty moans leaving Niall's mouth. Niall literally cannot take it, he feels like he's about to burst from his own skin. He can feel the familiar coil in his stomach but it's reaching the end of his toes and his fingertips and as he orgasms he can feel it in his entire body, his back leaving the bed and Harry's name spilling from his lips in a long, throaty moan.

 

Harry swallows Niall's load, goose bumps covering his skin at the sound of Niall reaching his climax shouting Harry's name. Harry pulls of Niall's dick with a pop and licks round his mouth, swiping at the cum on his cheek with a finger and licking it off his finger. 

 

Niall is still coming down from his high, his body still shaking, one hand still firmly in Harry's hair and the other splayed across his eyes. Harry crawls up Niall's body, leaving quick open mouthed kisses on his chest and neck until he is hovering over Niall's face, he pushes Niall's arm away from his face and kisses him, his tongue plunging into Niall's mouth.

 

Niall's senses are on overdrive and he tries to steady his hands as he pushes them under Harry's shirt, tugging it up and forcing Harry to break the kiss as he pulls his shirt over his head. Niall pulls Harry down on top of him so their chests are pressed together, hooks his legs around Harry's and pulls his hips into his own. The material of Harry's jeans feels harsh against Niall's sensitive dick but he uses Harry's new position to roll them over to leave Harry on his back. Niall starts to kiss Harry's neck, using his teeth more than is probably necessary but he has waited so long to taste Harry, to feel him hot and hard underneath him that he really isn't in control of himself anymore. He sucks and bites until Harry's moan deepens and Harry's hand flies into Niall's hair to keep him in the spot just below his ear. Niall starts to suck and bite harder, wanting to leave a massive mark there so he look at it in the morning and know that this wasn't all a dream.

 

When Niall is done he licks across the sensitive skin and starts to make his way down Harry's body, kissing and licking and biting gently on Harry's nipples. He gets to Harry's butterfly tattoo and traces his tongue around the outline, smiling against Harry's skin when he feels his Harry's muscles contract at his touch. He grazes his teeth from the tattoo all the way down, over his belly button and down to the waistband of his tight jeans. Niall sucks a hickey into Harry's belly as he fights with the buttons on Harry's jeans, palming Harry's erection as he fumbles. Harry has a hand is tight in Niall's hair and the other fisting the sheets beside him. He's not sure if he has ever felt so turned on with the touching and the biting and the licking and Niall hasn't even reached his dick yet. Every time he is able to control himself to actually open his eyes he glances at Niall and the sight of him between his own legs is enough to send him almost over the edge again.

 

Niall's hands grip the waistband of Harry's jeans and he tugs them down Harry's legs, trying not to be too rough but the want, the _need_ to see Harry naked has taken over and there is no room now for being slow. Niall continues to tug and wonders how on earth Harry gets his legs into these jeans as he pulls them over Harry's ankles. Niall scrambles back up between Harry's legs and doesn't waste any time, reaching into his boxers to graze against Harry's dick. The touch, as gentle and teasing at is was, sparks such a reaction from Harry that Niall almost growls. Niall traces his fingers and then tongue along the waistband of Harry's boxers and smirks when Harry starts to buck his hips up, wanting Niall to touch him, do _anything,_ at all to relieve him because as hard as he is now with all the teasing he has wanted this for so long. By the time Niall starts to pull Harry's boxers down, Harry can't think straight. Niall wants to feel Harry in his mouth probably just as much as Harry wants it, so when Niall starts to lick the tip of Harry's dick he can't stop the moan leaving his own mouth at the feel of Harry against his tongue, the moans coming from Harry's mouth which he is trying to muffle with his own hand, Harry's other hand is gripping Niall's hair tightly, keeping Niall in the position that is making is impossible for Harry to keep control of his own body.

 

Niall hasn't always had a good gag reflex but he has seemed to have forgotten all about this problem, so focused on pleasuring Harry that he has pushed past it, and can feel Harry's dick at the back of his throat. He hums, knowing the vibrations will send Harry into a frenzy and he is right when he gets a loud, throaty moan leaving Harry's bright red lips as a reward. Harry looks down at Niall with his lips wrapped tightly around his dick, the wet heat and Niall's tongue almost too much to bear until Niall catches Harry's eye and Harry bucks his hips up again. Thinking Niall will press his down by his hips, Harry tries to plant his bum as far back on the bed as it will go however Niall doesn't stop him, Niall simply widens his eyes and nods slightly as if giving Harry the go ahead to fuck into his mouth.

 

This send Harry completely off the edge and he starts to snaps his hips up, very slightly and very slowly at first, testing the water. Harry can barely see straight but the squeeze on his hips from Niall's thumbs tell Harry he can go on and he soon gets a quick rhythm going, keeping his eyes on Niall's the entire time. Niall can't believe he was so bothered about doing this before but he's pretty sure that the fact that it's Harry makes it ok, the fact that it is Harry who is fucking into his mouth and stretching his lips is actually _hot_ and that is surprising to Niall.

 

Harry doesn't last long, the teasing and the general waiting for months to feel Niall's wet heat around him being the main contributing factors, and when Harry shoots his load into the back of Niall's throat, Niall swallows and takes it all and _likes it._  


 

Harry is trembling and there is sweat all over his chest which Niall does a very good job of licking away as he climbs up his body to kiss him hard on the lips. They kiss forcefully for a few minutes before Niall pulls away and they lock eyes, both of them really looking at each other. Niall notices the flecks of yellow in Harry's eyes and the blush on his cheeks and Harry notices more freckles on Niall's face. Niall wants to remember how Harry looks right now, high off his orgasm he had _because of Niall_ and , sweaty and panting and bright green eyes looking at Niall like he is the best thing in the world. Niall doesn't want to think about what will happen tomorrow when they're both down off their high and it's daylight because everything is different in the morning.

 

Harry pulls Niall closer to him, brushing their dicks against each other and Harry smirks when he feels that Niall is hard again. Harry reaches up and catches Niall's mouth in his, pulling his head down with one hand so he can kiss him forcefully. Harry starts to grind up against Niall and it takes Niall half a second to grind back creating a hot, mind blowing friction between them.

 

Harry pulls away and gasps, his breath hot on Niall's lips. "What do you want?" he asks, his voice deep and low.

 

"I want you to fuck me." Niall answers with a scratchy, fucked voice and without a second of hesitation. Niall has already resigned himself to months and months of wanking over the images of Harry tonight to try and get himself over whatever complicated feelings he has for Harry but for now, Niall wants Harry to fuck him. Niall wants Harry to fuck him so hard that he will still be able to feel Harry inside him tomorrow and maybe, maybe then, Niall will believe that this all wasn't a dream.

 

Harry doesn't respond to him in words, just nods and catches Niall's bottom lip with his teeth. Niall kisses back, allowing Harry to roll them over so Niall is on his back. Harry grinds his hips downwards into Niall, moving his lips to Niall's neck and then chest to suck another hickey there. Niall is fully hard how and he can feel that Harry is too and he starts to buck his hips up into Harry to give him the hint that he can't deal with any more teasing. Niall moves both of his hands down to Harry's bum, squeezing him in between Niall's legs and this time Harry lets out a moan. Harry moves and kisses down Niall's chest all the way down to his dick and Harry swipes his tongue over the tip before sucking and licking Niall's balls. Niall throws his head back onto the pillow, the sight of Harry between his legs for the second time almost too much to take.

 

"Have you got any lube?" Harry asks between pressing open mouthed kisses to Niall's hard dick.

 

Niall can just about think enough to point at his case in the corner of the room. Harry scrambles off the bed and frantically searches through Niall's messy suitcase to find the bottle. Niall should probably go and help as he could put his hand straight on it but he's not sure if he can stand up straight let alone coordinate himself to find something. Harry staggers back to the bed with a bottle of cherry lube in his hand and starts to drizzle some over three of his fingers. He positions himself between Niall's legs again where Niall is shuffling around impatiently for him.  Harry bends down to kiss Niall hard on the lips and presses a finger at Niall's entrance, pushing into the tight heat. Niall doesn't wince so he pushes in further, wiggling his finger around to get Niall used to being stretched. Niall moves around onto Harry's finger impatiently so Harry adds a second finger, moving them in and out in a scissoring motion when Niall gets used to it.

 

Niall looks at Harry as Harry scissors his fingers and scratches down Harry's back when Harry's fingers brush against his prostate. Niall isn't able to control his body as it arches up and he clenches around Harry's fingers, the dirtiest moan Harry has ever heard spilling from Niall's lips as he thrusts back down onto Harry's fingers wanting Harry to do it again. Harry obliges once, twice more and when Niall almost comes undone on the third time, he takes his fingers out slowly, causing Niall to snap his head up. Harry smiles gently at Niall and kisses him, opening the bottle of lube again to slick his dick. He lines himself up against Niall's entrance and looks Niall dead in the eye. Niall nods and Harry pushes the head of his dick into Niall.

 

Harry moves up over Niall's body so he can kiss him as he pushes all the way into Niall and what he feels is something he has never felt before. Niall is so tight and it causes pressure on every milimeter of Harry's dick that he isn't sure if he can take it any longer. The feeling of being surrounded by Niall is taking over his whole body and he hasn't even got the ability to kiss Niall properly. Niall seems to have lost it too, though, and he's moving his hips now so Harry pulls out of him halfway and then back in again, thrusting into Niall gently at first but when Niall groans "Harder!", his breath warm and moist against Harry's ear, Harry doesn't need to be told twice. He kisses Niall then braces himself with a hand either side of Niall's head and starts to thrust into Niall like he has wanted to for so long. Harry's hips snap into Niall and the sound of skin slapping against skin is loud in the room. With every thrust they both feel like they're closer to being propelled into orbit, the moans of pleasure leaving both their lips, both of then completely unrestrained and lost in the moment, lost in each other and the intense pleasure from each other's bodies.

 

Harry snaps his hips faster when he knows he's hitting Niall's prostate and it takes him one, two, three more hard thrusts before the boy beneath him becomes completely undone and comes all over their bellies, without either of them touching him at all. The feel of Niall pulsating around him sends Harry over the edge within a second after Niall and he comes inside of Niall, looking right into his eyes.

 

Harry stays on top of Niall, still looking at him, thinking that this couldn't have been more perfect.

 

Niall looks up at Harry and wonders if he will ever have sex with anyone who he trusts more than he trusts Harry, wonders if anyone else will ever be able make him scream and moan like Harry has just done but also make him laugh and make him feel safe. Niall has to snap himself out of it quickly, this is a one time thing, he reminds himself. He caught him reading porn, it's going to be forgotten about tomorrow and it will just be back to Niall and his hand and the mental images he has of Harry from tonight.

 

Harry rolls off Niall and picks up his t-shirt from the floor to wipe the cum of Niall's belly and then his own. He leans up again to kiss Niall hard on the lips and wraps his arm around Niall's neck, bringing his head to settle on Harry's chest. Their breathing is uneven still and neither of them have said a word. Niall throws an arm over Harry's belly and pads his fingers over Harry's skin. Harry cuddles Niall into him more and kisses his head which is sweaty and smells like _boy,_ like _Niall,_ and Harry just wants to keep kissing his head and keep smelling his hair and falling asleep with Niall in his arms.

 

Niall wakes up the next morning and his senses are heightened by the smell in his room. It smells like Harry and like sweat and sex and then Niall smiles as he remembers what happened last night. He moves a little to see if he is actually sore but he seems fine. He wants to lift his head off the pillow and turn round to see if Harry is still there. There are no strong arms around him and he can't _feel_ anyone in the bed beside him but he wants to believe that Harry hasn't really just fucked him, got up and left him. He doesn't want to think about Harry acting like nothing has happened because even though last night, Niall knew this was a possibility and didn't stop it anyway, he really doesn't want to deal with his feelings.

 

He rolls over and of course, Harry isn't there. Niall's eyes sting with tears because, of course, he saw this coming. Sex with feelings is only ok if you both have feelings. Niall shakes his head, decides he's going to deal with it with his head held high and goes to the bathroom. He has a hot shower and washes away all trace of Harry from his skin and of course, tears in the shower don't count because nobody is there to see them and Niall can't feel them hot against his cheek.

 

Niall gets ready in track pants and a t-shirt, wanting breakfast more than anything at the moment. He looks in the mirror as he's pulling his t-shirt over him and sees the two massive hickeys that Harry sucked into his skin last night. He wasn't thinking straight last night because if he had of been, he would have _known_ that fucking Harry was probably the worse decision he ever made. Niall was already completely and utterly in love with Harry and the fact that Harry was so gentle and loving with him but also made him scream has made this one million per cent worse. He _knows_ now what it feels like to have Harry underneath him and on top of him and surrounding him and filling every sense to it's maximum. He knows what it's like to have Harry moan and thrash because of Niall and he knows what Harry's face looks like when he comes inside of Niall, pushing the hair from Niall's forehead and pressing kisses to every inch of Niall's face.

 

Niall sits down on the edge of the bed, seriously considering faking a stomach bug so he doesn't have to see anyone in the world at all today. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone swiping the key card into the lock on his door. The door opens and he hears an 'Oooomph' as the door swings shut again.

 

Niall gets up to open it and he sees Harry, holding two cups in a holder in one hand and two brown bags in the other.

 

He walks into the room and sets it all down. "Sorry, I wanted to surprise you." he walks over to Niall and cups his face in his giant hands. "Hi." he smiles and Niall can't do anything but smile back and mumble a happy "Hi.".

 

Niall can't comprehend quite was is happening. He can't understand it when Harry leans down and catches Niall's lips in his, kissing him tenderly and moving his hands to pull Niall into his waist. Niall can't stop smiling when he catches sight of the kicky he gave Harry sitting proudly on Harry's neck for all to see. Niall can't stop smiling when they sit on the bed all squashed up together, their legs tangled and Harry's fingers linked firmly into Niall's while they both eat the breakfast that Harry bought, with one hand. Niall can't stop smiling when all of that day, they are inseparable and Harry keeps asking Niall is he is ok and sneaking kisses when they're alone in lifts or changing rooms or when Paul's back is turned in the car. Niall can't stop smiling when that night, Harry doesn't go to his own room, instead he follows Niall to his and he stays all night.

 

The next morning, Niall wakes up and feels Harry pressed up against his back, his arm over Niall's belly and his fingers locked into Niall's. Niall shivers when Harry presses a kiss to the middle of Niall's shoulder blades and mumbles "Morning" into his skin.

 

"Morning." Niall mumbles back and snuggles even more into Harry.

 

"If we wake up every morning like this, would that be ok with you?" Harry asks Niall with his lips brushing against Niall's back.

 

Niall twists round in Harry's arms to face him and says simply "More than ok." and presses a kiss to Harry's lips, both of them smiling because finally _finally_ they both got what they wanted.


End file.
